Confessions
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Elphaba and Nessa arrive home for Lurlinemas to find Shell has also arrived home. With Frex still acting harshly towards Elphaba, Shell takes a stand- despite being ignored by his father. This then lands a consquence and a confession that's never to be forgotten. One-shot. AU-ish.


**A/N: Another little short story for you guys, writer's block hit me hard and I can't find any inspiration for 'Finding Yourself'. I decided for **  
**something a little more different as I shall include Shell, Elphaba and Nessa's brother from the book, but seeing as I intend for this to be **  
**musicalverse (with Elphaba telling Glinda that her mother died after giving birth to Nessa) I'll do a little tweaking with his age, thus he will be the eldest out of the three Thropp siblings. I also improvised Shell's appearence. AU-ish and some language too.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

The journey had been long. The carriage made its way down the road towards Munchkinland, containing the two Thropp sisters. Elphaba was endulged in a book she managed to buy before their departure where as Nessa sat opposite her staring dreamily out of the window as her light brown hair gently flown in the slight breeze as they travel.

Sure enough the winter break came around quick, students went home to their families for the two weeks and spend time with them when Lurlinemas is welcomed. This meant for Elphaba that she would have to endure the harsh chores and punishments by her father. Sure it's what she went through every day of her life up until her and Nessa were sent to Shiz, but the green girl enjoyed the solitude of her room whenever Frex had sent her up there. She also enjoyed the company with her brother whenever he had the chance to arrive home.

Shell was the only other person- besides Galinda and possibly Nessa- that Elphaba trusts. He knew how she felt about their father, he wasn't that loving or caring to the eldest Thropp siblings as he only doted on Nessa. But in all likelihood Shell was pretty much born normal, he didn't have green skin nor was he born crippled. Yet Elphaba seemed to wonder why Frex never doted on his only son, and his normal child at that. However there had been some rumors from the servants that the eldest Thropp sibling had been born to Frex and Melena out of wedlock, having both adults been young and careless at the time. Yet the older male seemed to regret his past actions and take it out on Shell for what he had done.

Elphaba sighed, back to a once normal life for two weeks. Caring for Nessa, doing housework. Acting like a servant for the two weeks, heck Elphaba _should_ have been a servant. But it couldn't be helped, being born and deemed as a disgrace to the family by your own father. Still, it's not like anything would change now, would it?

Nessa had pleaded her father many times before to show some empathy for his other two children he deemed as disgraces. And he still carried on; ignoring Shell and ordering Elphaba around. With any tiny slip up from either they'd be punished. A beating was pretty much part of daily life for Elphaba and Shell whenever they made the smallest mistake. They found it normal where as others would be really disgusted and angry at their father. Nessa felt really sympathetic for her brother and sister, she had tried so hard to make their suffering from Frex; their _own_ father, flesh and blood. But it just wouldn't happen. Someone else would have to pluck up the courage to stand up to the Governor of Munchkinland.

* * *

The carriage pulled up outside the Governor's Mansion. Home sweet home, Elphaba sarcastically thought. Frx stood at the top of the stairs that led into the building. A thing sheet of sweat covered his forehead, his face was red. He either had been working too much in his study; to which all three of his children had admitted, was too cramped and stuffy even for his liking. Or somebody had really tried his patience and was ready to take it out on Elphaba. Either way Frex was as red as a tomato.

Elphaba had helped Nessa out and into her wheelchair, wheeling her up towards the stairs. Frex calmly walked down to meet them, scratch that, to meet Nessa. The younger girl seemed happy, although was wary of what will happen during their break from their studying. He hardly acknowledged the older girl as he bent down to hug Nessa.

"Nessa, my sweet. How was Shiz? Hopefully nobody was mean and hopefully _Elphaba_ cared for you like she promised." at the mere mention of Elphaba he seemed to speak through gritted teeth.

"It is wonderful there father! I've made some friends and nobody was mean to me. And Elphaba took great care of me." Nessa exclaimed, smiling softly.

"That's nice to hear my darling." Frex said warmly, then turning to his eldest daughter, his expression changing from welcoming to stern, "Elphaba, once you have taken your sister inside I expect you have also taken her luggage up to her room and once you're done, make her some lunch. And do _not_ ruin anything. Understand?" he spat. Nessas had frowned upon having to listen to her sister take orders.

"Yes father." the green girl had tried not to sound sarcastic. A few servants had come to help Elphaba take Nessa up and into the mansion. Then placing her sister back into the chair and wheeling her into the spacious living area.

Nessa's face had lit up, seeming ecstatic as they entered. Elphaba too seemed to had brighten up at what or who was there to greet them.

"Oh my Oz, Shell!" Nessa cried.

The first time Elphaba had smiled properly since they've arrived. And there was Shell, happy to greet both his sisters with welcoming arms. His light brown hair swept to the right and his dark chocolate eyes were bright and warming. He had retuned home from working with the Gale Force, although the job was temporary the eldest Thropp sibling gained a bit of acknowledgement from his father. Elphaba walked over to hug him, and being Shell he nearly squeezed the life out of his sister.

"And when did you get back?" she asked, finally breaking free. Elphaba cocked her head at him.

"A day or so ago, it's nice to see you too Fabala." he greeted and then wandered over to Nessa, "Has she been like this all the way here Nessie?" he teased. Elphaba had spun round on her heels, glaring at him.

"Now if you don't mind, I... I have to get the luggage." the green girl sighed before making her way towards the doorway. Immediately Shell stopped her, gripping her arm.

"Did father tell you to, again?" he whispered, which was then followed by a nod.

"And said to make Nessa some lunch and not to ruin anything." she spoke quietly, looking down at her knotted fingers.

"I'll help you." he said.

"I'll be fine Shell." Elphaba replied.

"This can't go on Elphaba. Father hardly knows I exist and he treats you like you're a peasant." his sister was about to open her mouth,  
"Don't even say anything Fabala. You are _no_ disgrace, you're _not_ a peasant. You're Elphaba Thropp. You're my sister. I'm helping." and with  
that final word Shell went with a reluctant Elphaba to bring in the luggage.

* * *

Shell had brought in the food for Nessa and Frex for lunch, where as Elphaba carried in the drinks. Frex ordered for some coffee for himself and some juice for his 'precious little girl', and of course both of them went to it. Shell gained a slight nod from Frex as the younger male placed down to two plates of food. Elphaba followed with the tray of beverages for her sister and father. Little did the green girl know that the fine carpet in the dining room happened to be scuffed up, leaving patches of it raised.

Elphaba's foot had been caught on the edge of the carpet, causing her to trip over. The drinks toppled, mostly drenching Frex, and avoiding Nessa. The older man sat there for a clock-tick, allowing his short temper to boil before exploding in front of his children.

"What did I tell you about not ruining anything?!" he bellowed, a few servants had rushed to the doorway but hastily dismissed at the Governor's death glare.

"But father Elphaba tripped." Nessa interjected.

"Not now my darling, go and get yourself dried up." Frex said softly crouching to Nessa's height.

"But the drinks didn't spill on me father." she said, frowning. Hoping this would delay the punishment that would follow for her sister.

"Nessa, please."

The younger girl could see that her father was on the verge of wanting to shout at her but suppressed it. Nessa wanted to say something but couldn't, not wanting anything else to happen she wheeled herself out, past Elphaba and Shell. Mouthing to her sister, _I'm so sorry Fabala, I tried to help._

"You!" yelled Frex as he turned to Elphaba, "I always knew you were a disgrace, ever since you were born! Every step you take in your very  
existence sickens me. And what you did just there proves it."

"Father..." Shell interrupted. But Frex ignored his son.

"If you were _never_ born, then your mother would still be alive and Nessa wouldn't be in that wheelchair." Frex spat, "Instead, when you were born you were green. A punishment to me and your mother, although she claimed she loved you, I didn't believe her. _You_ were the one who crippled your sister. _You_ were the one who killed your mother after Nessa's birth. All because of your hideous, disgusting and disgraceful  
appearence. Nobody_ loves_ you, who would love someone that's as green as a frog. You hear me Elphaba Melena Thropp? You're. A. Disgrace!"

A hand rose to slap the girl, who held back her tears, looking down at the floor. As soon as the hand had flew down towards her someone had intervened. Shell dived in front of Elphaba, gripping onto Frex's wrist. He was glaring at his father- who seemed to have finally acknowldged his son for once.

"Stay out of this Shell." the older man snapped.

"How _dare_ you say that to my sister?!" he shouted. Twisting Frex around, still holding onto his wrist as he pressed his father's arm into his back. A yelp of pain escaped the Governor's mouth.

"Don't you dare defy me Sheltergod Thropp!" warned Frex. Shell pushed Frex's arm further, causing a loud cry from the older male.

"Ever since Elphaba was old enough to walk and talk, you've _harmed_ her. Physically and emotionally. You've hit her, you've told her how she was a disgrace to the family over and over again. And all those times me and Nessa would have to watch from the sidelines, helpless. But I wouldn't be one to intervene because you'd never even _acknowldge_ my existence, little did you know I was even here!" Shell shoved Frex into the dining table with force.

"You wouldn't do this to your father now, would you Sheltergod?" choked Frex, a sly smile tugged at his lips, causing his son to push him further into the table. A sharp pain hit his abdomen and would not stop.

"Why father? You hardly knew your own son was hear from the moment he was born. Why would I stop? This has gone on too long, even Nessa has agreed, despite her love and affection towards you she doesn't like to see her sister suffer. Face it, you're a _disgraceful bastard_ to the family, not Elphaba. What kind of father would harm or neglect their own children? Oh wait, _you_ would. The Gorvernor of Munchkinland, who's supposed to be a leader for the citizens. Instead you deceive them and behind closed doors your family life isn't top notch either. I suggest you stop while you're ahead father or you will lose three children for good, and there will be nobody to continue to govern the country after you have passed on." Shell threatened.

"How are you doing this to me? Hurting me?" spluttered Frex. Shell laughed maniacally.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You didn't acknowledge how I temporarily joined the Gale Force, father. I'm trained in this kind of stuff for duty." he replied.

"Shell, he's bleeding out!" Elphaba cried. A tiny pool of blood circled around Frex's feet. Shell's physical build causeed him to be heavy handed, and being trained by the Gale Force proved that the eldest Thropp sibling could possibly kill someone, even when he thought he wasn't hurting them as much.

"He deserves it for what he's down." he hissed.

"It doesn't matter, he's in pain!" Elphaba snapped making her way over to Frex, despite what consequence was lurking. Frex pushed her away, weakly glancing at her.

"Stay out of this Elphaba. I _deserve_ this." he said wearily.

"You don't know what you're saying. Father you're delusional." she panicked.

"Shell's right Elphaba, somewhere in my conscience at the back of my mind, I've done wrong. That moment you were born Elphaba, I was shocked but I was glad, my first daughter was truly unique. But I was worried about how you would grow up like that, I panicked. My thoguhts subsided and I became bitter and pushed you and Shell away. And when Nessa was born my bitterness had grown and my love for you buried deep in my mind. I blamed you for everything and I truly regret it." he explained as Shell loosened his grip, allowing him to fall to the floor against the table leg, "And Shell, I'm sorry I never noticed you. You've done me proud by joining the Gale Force, make it full time. Believe me you've done a great job." he said, gesturing to his stomach.

Shell backed up as Elphaba crouched down. A wave of mixed emotions came over her, she didn't know whether to cry or feel happy. Was what Frex said true? How he panicked and worried that he became bitter? She didn't know, nor did Shell. Frex's eyes fixed on his green daughter.

"Elphaba, my intelligent, inpendent daughter. And Shell, my strong son. I guess I could also say that I doted on Nessa was because she's stuck in that wheelchair. Both of you are pretty much fully functioning and I wanted you to go on and lead your lives without many obsticles, of course Nessa needs more help and that was why she was going to be the next to govern Munchkinland. Where she'd have staff care for her night and day and she would be some place where she knew so well. I'm sorry that it seemed so much different from your perspectives. I didn't know what came over me about all the neglection and beatings." he croaked, clutching his belly.

"Father..." Elphaba was lost for words, her bottom lip quivering. Even Shell was speechless, had his father become so bitter over his panic and worry that it stuck? And now Frex was pretty much on his death bed regretting everything. Maybe it was due to the amount of blood he lost?

"I'm so sorry." he breathed his last breath before slouching down the table leg into the large pool of blood surrounding him. For a moment Elphaba stared at her father's limp body, knowing the truth- of which she was still unsure of. Shell helped his sister up, after witnessing Frex's death her body felt weak as if she was going to collapse to the floor.

"He's in a better place now Fabala." Shell assured her, bringing Elphaba into a hug, "I could back that up with a distant memory, I'm not sure though. But I remember father held you in his arms once, smiling down on you before handing you to the midwife. He was trying to fight something inside but failed. I can't remember what happened after."

"How are we going to tell Nessa?" she whispered worriedly.

"We'll tell her he tripped and somehow fell on a knife." he suggested.

"Or we tell the truth."

"Or the truth, sounds like a good option."

"I just can't believe that deep down, father loved us." she whispered.

"I know, I guess it came as a shock to both of us." Shell said.

Elphaba nodded as they continued to hug eachother. Just one question remained. Who was going to be the Governor now?

* * *

**A/N 2: Something for the Frex hunters, you know, bad Frex= wielding your newly sharped weapons. Good Frex= eeeh...**  
**Anyways from a bad Frex to a somewhat deluded, regretful Frex. But anyhow enjoy, Shell got revenge on his father, of which the **  
**consequence was gruesome.**  
_~Vision_


End file.
